


the dawn won't end the night

by kihyuks



Series: monsta x bingo winter 2019 [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Multi, Polyamory, Secret Santa, changki are dating already, side hyungheon, this mostly focuses on changkihyuk the others are barely mentioned but they are there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuks/pseuds/kihyuks
Summary: changkyun never would've thought pulling his boyfriend for secret santa would end up with an addition to their relationship, but there's a first time for everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for the **secret santa** square.
> 
> okay so i know this is for the secret santa square and it's nearly february but it's not christmassy at all really other than that being the whole idea behind this so pls forgive me
> 
> title has nothing to do with the fic but is from a skyhill song bc i love them
> 
> the number of chapters is a guess but it'll most likely be 3 like i put or maybe 4 idk

Finding out his ex-boyfriend is his current boyfriend’s best friend is not how Changkyun expected his day to go. He’s been dating Kihyun for around two months, but had never met his best friend before today, only heard his name when Kihyun mentioned him. Sure, the thought did cross his mind whenever Kihyun talked about Minhyuk, but there are so many people called Minhyuk that he thought there could be no way it was the same Minhyuk. Turns out he was wrong.

“Wait, Changkyunnie?” Minhyuk says, staring at Changkyun like he’s just seen a ghost.

Changkyun stares back at Minhyuk, his eyes wide. He can’t even speak, he’s too shocked that Minhyuk is actually standing in front of him.

Kihyun looks between the two of them, eyebrows furrowed. “Do you two know each other?”

Minhyuk visibly swallows. “Uh, yeah.”

He’s not sure if it’s a good idea to tell Kihyun the truth so early into their relationship, but Changkyun figures that the truth is always better than a lie. “Minhyuk’s my ex-boyfriend. I had no idea you two were friends.” He rubs the back of his neck.

Kihyun looks like he’s deep in thought, then a grin stretches across his face. Soft laughter escapes his lips.

Not knowing why Kihyun’s laughing, Changkyun looks at Minhyuk with an eyebrow raised, asking if he knows anything.

Minhyuk just shrugs.

When Kihyun recovers, he explains himself. “Well, Changkyun, looks like we share an ex.”

“You dated each other, too?”

Kihyun nods. “Years ago. We also dated another man, Yoongi, but then he had to move away and Minhyuk ended up finding someone new and told me it was getting serious and he wanted to be in a monogamous relationship with that person. I guess that was you.”

It feels like Changkyun’s brain has been overloaded with information. Not only is his ex-boyfriend his boyfriend’s best friend, but they’re also exes and were in a polyamorous relationship? It’s all too much. “Right, okay. Give me time to process. I already felt my brain die the moment I saw Minhyuk again. Sorry.”

Kihyun rubs his back comfortingly. “It’s overwhelming, I know.” He places a soft kiss on Changkyun’s neck, grinning when he feels Changkyun swallow, and then pulls away completely, setting some distance between them. “I want food. You coming?” It’s directed at Changkyun, so he nods, and intertwines his fingers with Kihyun’s outstretched ones. “What about you?” He looks to Minhyuk this time.

“Do I get to hold your hand, too?”

Kihyun rolls his eyes. “No. Fuck off.” He sharply turns and stomps off towards the food table, dragging Changkyun along behind him. He’s tense, Changkyun can tell by the stiffness of his shoulders.

Changkyun lets go of Kihyun’s hand and wraps his arm around Kihyun instead, pressing himself close so he can whisper into his ear.

“You okay?” he asks.

Kihyun’s inspecting a cookie like it’s offended him. “Just worried. Don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“Why would I be uncomfortable? I dated Minhyuk, I know what he’s like.”

Kihyun breathes out, then shoves half of the cookie in his mouth at once. With his cheeks puffed out, he replies, “I didn’t tell you I was still best friends with my ex. Or that I’m poly.”

Changkyun rests his head onto Kihyun’s shoulder. “I don’t mind, Ki, you know that. As long as you haven’t killed a man.”

“Well…” Kihyun drags out.

Changkyun pulls back. He narrows his eyes at Kihyun, suspicious. “You haven’t killed a man, have you?”

“No! I was joking.”

“Hm.” Changkyun picks up one of the paper plates and fills it with an assortment of food. With a full plate, he plants a sloppy kiss on Kihyun’s cheek with a dramatic ‘muah’. He starts walking towards the tables, looking for an empty seat. The only one he finds that isn’t on a table full of strangers is next to Jooheon. The issue is Minhyuk’s also sitting on the same table. Changkyun debates running back to Kihyun, but he doesn’t want to come across as too dependent, so he sucks it up and marches over to the table. “Hey, guys,” he greets, joining the two at the table.

“Oh, hey, Changkyun,” Jooheon says with a smile. “I was just catching up with Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk nods. “It’s been a while. I missed you, Jooheony!” he exclaims, throwing his arms around Jooheon. Minhyuk always was a dramatic one.

Jooheon shoves Minhyuk off him and rolls his eyes. “It’s only been, what, two months? Don’t be so dramatic.” He slaps a hand over Minhyuk’s mouth when he sees him about to speak, pulling it away quickly after with a disgusted look on his face. “Don’t lick me. That’s gross.” He wipes his hand down Minhyuk’s arm. “Anyway, Changkyun,” Jooheon starts, “how do you and Kihyun feel about joining our secret santa? It’s only going to a few of us.”

Changkyun mulls it over. He’s done secret santa exchanges before and they’ve always been fun, but there’s also the chance he’s going to pull someone’s name that he doesn’t know very well and struggle with a present. Despite that, though, he figures there’s nothing to lose by joining in and he can always ask for help if he’s really struggling. “Yeah, sure,” he answers. “I’m sure Kihyun will join, too.”

As he says Kihyun’s name, said man sits down at the table with them. “What am I joining?”

“Secret santa,” Minhyuk answers.

Kihyun’s mouth is stuffed full with food when he says, “I’m down.”

Changkyun smacks the back of his head lightly, not wanting to cause him to choke, but still wanting to scold him. “Stop talking with your mouth full.”

“Sorry,” Kihyun mutters, his mouth still stuffed with food.

Before Changkyun can scold him again, Hyungwon, Hoseok and Hyunwoo decide to join them at the table. There’s a chorus of greetings, then Jooheon’s tapping on his glass to get everyone’s attention. “Now we’re all here, everyone write your name down on one of these,” he drops a rather crumpled pile of small pieces of paper into the centre of the table, “and put it folded in here.” He places a hat next to the bowl, except it’s a beanie so it doesn’t stand and lays flat and sad on the table.

Changkyun stifles a laugh at the sad looking hat and takes one of the pieces of paper. He has a pen in his bag, luckily, since Jooheon only brought one with him, and scribbles down his name before shoving it inside the hat. He passes his pen to Kihyun, who then does the same, before the pen then gets passed on again.

Once everyone’s added their name to a piece of paper and they’re all inside the hat (which takes longer than it should’ve due to the lack of pens), Jooheon holds the hat closed and shakes it around. Changkyun isn’t sure it’s actually doing much, but he keeps his mouth shut and lets his friend do his thing.

“If any of you pull your own name let me know and you can redraw.” Jooheon holds the hat out to Changkyun first and allows him to take a name.

Changkyun peeks at it, making sure that no one else can see. He spies the letters “Kih” and realises he’s managed to draw his boyfriend, thankfully. He gives Jooheon a nod.

Jooheon holds out the hat to Kihyun, and it repeats, going around their little circle until Jooheon’s the only person left to draw. He pulls out the name, reads it and then nods. “Looks like no one got themselves. So, we’ll do a $20 limit and presents will be done on Christmas eve eve at mine and my lovely boyfriend’s annual Christmas party.”

Hyungwon narrows his eyes at Jooheon. “We never agreed to holding a Christmas party.”

“Yes, we did.”

“No, we didn’t. Also, it’s not an annual Christmas party if this is the first year we’re doing one,” Hyungwon complains.

Changkyun tunes out their bickering. Jooheon will get what he wants, anyway, and Hyungwon would agree just to make his boyfriend happy.

He focuses his attention on his boyfriend instead. With his best puppy dog eyes, he taps Kihyun. “Baby,” he says, his voice dripping with honey, “whose name did you get?” He flutters his eyelashes, leaning close to Kihyun’s face.

Kihyun taps him on the nose. “Well, my Kyunnie, I unfortunately can’t tell you.”

“Please,” he whines, placing his hand on Kihyun’s hand and slotting their fingers together. “I want to know.”

Kihyun shakes his head. “Nope. Still can’t tell you.”

“I’m sad now.”

Kihyun turns to face Changkyun, their faces only a few centimetres from each other, and presses a soft kiss to the tip of Changkyun’s nose.

The pout on Changkyun’s face morphs into a content smile and he leans forward and plants a kiss on Kihyun’s lips in return. It’s only quick, but it makes Kihyun smile, too.

“See, now we’re both happy,” Kihyun says, his eyes turning to crescents.

“I love you,” Changkyun whispers, leaning his forehead against Kihyun’s.

Kihyun kisses Changkyun once again. “I love you, too.”

Changkyun can feel eyes on him, so he pulls back and looks across the table. Minhyuk’s watching them both. Instead of looking away or being embarrassed about being caught like Changkyun expects, he smirks. Changkyun doesn’t know what to make of it, but he decides to just ignore it. Minhyuk’s a hard one to figure out, and right now Changkyun doesn’t even think he wants to know what’s on Minhyuk’s mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Minhyuk comes back into your life once, he doesn’t leave again is what Changkyun discovers. It’s not like they’re actively seeking each other out, they just keep bumping into one another ever since the buffet.

The first time is at the local grocery store, Changkyun narrowly missing hitting Minhyuk with his trolley. The second happens at a café when Changkyun had gone to grab coffees for himself and Kihyun and ended up running into Minhyuk. Kihyun’s coffee was cold by the time Changkyun got it to him.

The third time they run into each other again is when Changkyun’s browsing through shops for Kihyun’s secret santa present. He already has his own presents for Kihyun outside of secret santa, he bought them before the buffet even happened, but he’s completely out of ideas for what else to buy him. He’s still got a little while until they do their exchange, but he wants to get all of his presents bought so he can relax, and the secret santa is his only remaining present to buy.

“Hey, Changkyunnie,” Minhyuk greets when he spots him. “What ya shopping for?”

“My secret santa present,” Changkyun answers.

Minhyuk looks down pointedly at Changkyun’s empty hands. “Looks like it’s going really well.”

Changkyun rolls his eyes, faking annoyance. He pretends to be annoyed by Minhyuk’s sarcastic comments, but really Minhyuk doesn’t annoy him at all. He has a soft spot for Minhyuk, always has, always will.

They didn’t have a bad breakup, rather the opposite. They ended on a good note, both deciding after six months of being together that they both needed to focus on their own lives and careers first and foremost. They ended up losing contact, being too busy with their lives, but Changkyun never held any ill feelings towards Minhyuk. He can see them becoming friends now, even.

“I have no idea what to get,” Changkyun admits. “He’s going to think I’m a terrible boyfriend.”

“You got Kihyun?”

Changkyun hadn’t even realised he’d accidentally spoiled who he has for secret santa until Minhyuk pointed it out, but it’s too late to take it back now. He might as well just get Minhyuk to help him. Kihyun is his best friend, after all. “Yeah. Do you have any ideas?”

“What about the perfume he likes, the Jo Malone one?” He marches off towards the perfume store, Changkyun running slightly to keep up.

“I already got him that. It’s way too expensive for the secret santa, anyway.” Changkyun is starting to get worn out with the speed walking. “Hey, Minhyuk, can we slow down a bit, please?”

Minhyuk comes to a halt. He checks over Changkyun concerned. “Sorry. Are you okay?”

With his hands on his knees as he tries to catch his breath, Changkyun replies, “Yeah. Just, you know, dying a little bit.”

Minhyuk pats Changkyun on the back. “Don’t die on me. Kihyun will blame me and kill me. I’d rather not die by his hands.”

“How would you like to die?” Changkyun stands up straight again, mostly recovered.

“Is that a threat?”

“Do you want it to be a threat?”

They both go quiet, just staring at one another and daring the other to speak. Neither of them moves or utters a sound, simply maintaining their eye contact.

It’s not until Changkyun feels someone shove past him that he remembers they’re standing in the middle of a shopping centre which isn’t the most appropriate place for a staring contest. He coughs and looks away, pretending the plant off to the side is much more interesting.

“So, do you want to go wander around and see if we get any ideas?” Minhyuk asks.

Changkyun hesitates. He’s a little wary of spending too much time with Minhyuk, worried that if Kihyun knew he would be hurt (even though rationally Changkyun knows it makes no sense).

Minhyuk must sense his hesitation because he says, “I can leave if you’d like.” He shrugs, like it doesn’t bother him, but Changkyun knows Minhyuk. He knows he’s upset at the idea that Changkyun doesn’t want to spend time on him.

“You don’t have to leave, I appreciate your help. I’m just worried about hurting Kihyun.”

The corner of Minhyuk’s mouth lifts in a small smile. “He’s not going to get jealous or mad because we’re hanging out. He’d probably be happy about it. Who doesn’t want their best friend and boyfriend to get along?”

He has a point, but still Changkyun isn’t sure. “But we dated. Won’t he find that weird?”

“You seem to forget that Kihyun and I also dated. We’re not doing anything wrong, Changkyunnie. You can text Kihyun and ask if you really want.”

Changkyun sighs. Minhyuk’s right, of course, and he knows there’s no issue. He just worries sometimes. “Nah, it’s fine. Let’s go shopping.” He starts walking in a random direction, hoping he’ll find a shop and get the sudden inspiration for what to buy his boyfriend.

They don’t make it very far before Minhyuk gets distracted by the candy floss stand. “I need some,” he says, pointing to a kid who’s holding a stick of candy floss that’s almost as big as his body.

“That’ll kill your teeth,” Changkyun comments. “But that’s your dentist’s issue. Let’s get some.”

They join the queue behind a few other people. It goes by quick, the workers very efficient in making candy floss for all the kids in line. When they reach the front Minhyuk takes the lead, asking for two strawberry flavoured sticks of candy floss.

He hands both to Changkyun when they’re made, which Changkyun doesn’t realise he’s done on purpose until after Minhyuk’s paid and Changkyun wasn’t able to reach for his wallet to pay for his half. He shoves the candy floss into Minhyuk’s hand once he’s put his wallet away, grumbling, “I can afford to pay for myself.”

“Never said you can’t.” Minhyuk bites a huge chunk out of his food, smiling as he swallows. “This is so good.”

Changkyun nods. It really is amazing. He hasn’t had sweets in ages. Kihyun decided his diet of living purely off bags of crisps wasn’t healthy and started doing all his grocery shopping for him and teaching him how to cook actual meals (which even include _vegetables_ ) so there’s been nothing sweet in his cupboards. (He does sneak in a bag of crisps here and there, though, when Kihyun is too busy to realise.)

They wander around the shopping centre in silence, both content with just eating their food.

It hits Changkyun while they’re walking that he really has missed Minhyuk. Until now he hadn’t really considered what a big part of his life Minhyuk had been. He’d pushed it out of his mind, not wanting to dwell on their breakup too much, as it had been a decision they made together, after all. It’s just that he didn’t realise he’d felt like something was missing ever since he stopped talking to Minhyuk, but now he’s back he feels whole again. Complete. Like that missing piece has finally been found.

“Hey, Minhyuk,” Changkyun says, overcome with the need to tell Minhyuk about his thoughts.

“Yes?”

“I missed you, you know. I’m glad you’re in my life again.”

Minhyuk doesn’t reply, so Changkyun looks at him questioningly. He’s smiling into his candy floss. It makes Changkyun smile, too.

It’s not long before they’ve both finished their candy floss. Changkyun rubs his stomach, satisfied. “That was so good.”

“I almost want to buy more.”

Changkyun laughs. “You’d probably die from a sugar overdose.”

“It’d be worth it.”

They’re standing in the middle of the shopping centre once again. With the distraction of the candy floss, Changkyun forgot all about his original reasons for even coming shopping in the first place. He sees a map of the centre only a few steps away, so he walks over to it to check it out. There’s tons of shops to the point where it’s overwhelming.

Changkyun decides to try and narrow it down. He knows he probably won’t be able to afford any clothes with their limit, and he for sure isn’t going to buy any tech, that’s all far too expensive. That narrows his list down significantly, since most of the shops are clothing stores.

He reads over the other shops on the list. There’s a list of restaurants and cafes which he’s about to skip over, they’re not much use for a present, after all, when he spots a name that intrigues him. ‘Starbarks’ it says.

He turns back to speak to Minhyuk, finding him much closer than expected. He finds that he’s only a couple of centimetres from Minhyuk’s face. There’s a moment of silence where the two stare at each other before Changkyun coughs and averts his eyes. “I wanted to ask if you’ve heard of Starbarks.”

Minhyuk hums, thinking. “Oh!” he exclaims. “I remember that place. I went there once with Kihyun and he absolutely loved it.”

It sounds promising, especially if Kihyun enjoyed the dog café once. “Could I get something for Kihyun to do with the café, then?”

“I think they do these tickets, similar to a voucher,” Minhyuk answers. “You should get one for Kihyun. He’d love it.”

Changkyun nods excitedly. He’s glad he spotted it on the list. It sounds like the perfect gift for Kihyun. He does really love dogs, after all. “I think I’m going to get him that, then. Thank you for all your help, by the way.”

Minhyuk shakes his head. “No problem. I had fun hanging out with you, anyway.”

“Me too,” Changkyun agrees.

Later that night, when he’s in bed trying to sleep, Changkyun smiles to himself thinking about the events of the day. He’s happy, he realises, and Kihyun and Minhyuk, as well as his other friends, of course, really do make his life that much brighter. 

Content, he falls asleep, the smile never leaving his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats up its me again finally updating this after too many months
> 
> this is kinda short but. o well enjoy my soft boys bein cute
> 
> minor warning for an injury in this chapter!!! it’s not described in detail and it actually happening isn’t mentioned, but there is mentions of blood and a cut which is cleaned up, so if you don’t want to read about it stop reading at the paragraph that starts “Can you hold this” and resume reading at “Kihyun cups his hand around Minhyuk’s cheek”!! i’ll put what happens in the ending notes

Changkyun cuddles into Kihyun’s side, pressing a light kiss to Kihyun’s neck, giggling when Kihyun shivers and complains that it tickles.

They’ve been having a lazy day at Kihyun’s flat, doing nothing but watching TV while they cuddle on the sofa. Changkyun had even convinced Kihyun to order them pizza so neither of them had to cook. It took some convincing, but eventually Kihyun gave in and now Changkyun’s comfortably full off the greasy, unhealthy pizza that he’s been craving so badly.

“Kihyun,” Changkyun mutters, moving his head from Kihyun’s shoulder so he can see his boyfriend’s face, “I love you.” 

The way Kihyun’s face breaks into a smile makes Changkyun smile too. “I love you, too,” Kihyun says, then leans in and captures Changkyun’s lips into a kiss.

They kiss lazily, slowly.

It’s interrupted by Kihyun’s doorbell ringing. Changkyun pulls away with a groan and curses whoever’s at Kihyun’s door for ruining their moment.

Kihyun frowns in the direction of the door. “I’m not expecting anyone.”

“Maybe it’s a delivery or something?”

Kihyun shakes his head. “It’s too late for that.”

The both of them relax back into the sofa after a minute of confusion, thinking the person must’ve just given up and left.

Then, the doorbell rings again.

Kihyun pushes himself off the sofa with a groan. Changkyun whines at the loss of his boyfriend at his side.

“I’ll be back in a second,” Kihyun promises when he sees the pout starting to appear on Changkyun’s face.

“You better be.”

Changkyun can’t see the door from where he’s sitting and doesn’t want to actually get up and leave the living room to see who’s at the door, so he just waits for Kihyun to come back.

Kihyun doesn’t come back for a while and all Changkyun can hear is muffled talking.

He sighs, considering getting up to go and find out what’s going on when Kihyun comes back into the living room, Minhyuk walking behind him.

“Sit,” Kihyun demands, pointing to the armchair.

Minhyuk does as he says and takes a seat while Kihyun disappears into another room. Minhyuk smiles weakly at Changkyun and it’s then that Changkyun notices that Minhyuk’s arm is bleeding.

He pushes himself off the sofa and hurries over to Minhyuk, kneeling on the chair in front of him. Changkyun tentatively holds Minhyuk’s hand and inspects the wound on his arm. “What happened?”

“Fell off my bike.” Minhyuk laughs, but it doesn’t sound genuine. It sounds self-deprecating.

Changkyun looks down at Minhyuk’s hands, playing with the rings on his fingers, trying to distract him. He doesn’t want to look up and see the sadness on Minhyuk’s face. He hates seeing Minhyuk hurt and sad, he only wants to see him smile.

“Okay, I have everything,” Kihyun announces, reentering the room. “Kyunnie, can you let me sit there so I can clean up Min’s arm, please?”

Changkyun nods and reluctantly lets go of Minhyuk’s hand. He doesn’t want to move, to leave Minhyuk when he’s obviously hurt, but he knows that Kihyun knows what he’s doing and knows how to care for Minhyuk in a way he can’t. So, he gets up from the floor, letting Kihyun take his place, and returns to where he was sitting on the sofa previously, wrapping his abandoned blanket around himself and lies down, not having the energy to sit properly.

“Can you hold this and put pressure on it?” Kihyun asks, placing a damp towel over the injury on Minhyuk’s arm.

Minhyuk nods and does as he’s asked.

Kihyun fiddles around in his little first aid kit, preparing everything while Minhyuk holds down the towel against his cut.

Minhyuk looks over at Changkyun, making eye contact. He smiles again, this one seeming more genuine, and Changkyun smiles back.

“Okay, take it off.”

Minhyuk does so and it seems to have finally stopped bleeding. Kihyun dips another clean towel into a small bowl of water and cleans around the wound carefully, biting his lip in concentration.

Changkyun smiles at how focused Kihyun is and notices Minhyuk has a similar smile on his face, which only makes Changkyun smile more.

With his arm now clean, Kihyun pulls out a little tube of something Changkyun can’t identify. He doesn’t know much about how to care for injuries.

“This might hurt,” Kihyun warns before applying some of the cream from the tube around Minhyuk’s cut.

Minhyuk hisses a little in pain and Kihyun apologises each time he does.

Once the cream is applied, Minhyuk sighs in relief. “Is it done?”

Kihyun nods. “I just need to wrap it.”

Kihyun does just that, carefully bandaging up Minhyuk’s arm. When it’s done he finally looks up to Minhyuk’s face, seeing tears in Minhyuk’s eyes.

Kihyun cups his hand around Minhyuk’s cheek. “Are you okay?”

Minhyuk nods, blinking away his unshed tears. “Thank you, Kihyunnie.”

Changkyun’s heart feels warm as the two of them interact. It makes him happy to see how much the two care for each other. He’d expect to feel jealous, but he doesn’t. Not in the slighest. He just feels content.

“Come join us on the sofa. I’m going to go get some more food.” Kihyun takes everything he’d used with him, presumably into the kitchen.

As Minhyuk gets up from the armchair, Changkyun sits up to give him some space on the sofa. Minhyuk smiles gratefully and takes a seat. When he’s comfortable, he pats his thighs and Changkyun rests his head there without a second thought, remembering how he always used to do this with Minhyuk.

Minhyuk’s fingers make their way into Changkyun’s hair, twirling the strands around. Changkyun sighs contentedly.

Kihyun returns not long after, a bowl of popcorn in his hands. He hands the bowl over to Minhyuk, who thanks him, then lifts Changkyun’s feet so he can sit down and drops them back into his lap.

“Can’t believe I got stuck with your stinky feet,” he comments, but he doesn’t sound annoyed, just amused.

Changkyun sticks his tongue out. “You love me enough to deal with it.”

“Yeah, I do.”

While Kihyun picks a movie for them to watch, he and Minhyuk bickering over what to watch, Changkyun starts to drift off.

He falls asleep with Minhyuk’s hands still playing with his hair.

 

* * *

 

“Changkyunnie, wake up,” someone whispers directly into Changkyun’s ear.

Changkyun whines and buries his face further into the sofa pillow he’s resting on. Except, he realises as he starts to come to, it’s not a pillow. It’s Minhyuk’s thighs.

He sits up with a start, pink colouring his cheeks in embarrassment. “I’m so sorry.”

Minhyuk laughs and pats his cheek. “Don’t be sorry. We just need to get you to bed.”

Changkyun nods then turns to look at Kihyun who’s standing next to the sofa, his hand outstretched. Changkyun puts his hand in Kihyun’s, allowing himself to be pulled up.

As they start to walk towards the bedroom, Kihyun stops in the doorway and turns back to look at Minhyuk. “Are you not coming?”

Minhyuk tilts his head to the side, his eyebrows scrunched up. “You don’t have a spare bedroom so I thought I was sleeping on the sofa.”

“I wouldn’t make you do that. Come on.”

Minhyuk still looks hesitant, looking between Changkyun and Kihyun.

“You can come,” Changkyun says.

Minhyuk gives in, following the two of them to Kihyun’s bedroom.

“You’re not allowed to spoon me,” Kihyun warns Minhyuk, sending the three of them bursting into laughter.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Mr. I like to pretend I’m the big spoon.” 

Kihyun glares at Minhyuk, but there’s no malice behind it. “Shut up and get into bed before I change my mind and make you sleep on the floor.”

Minhyuk complies with a laugh, Changkyun and Kihyun joining him soon after.

It’s a tight squeeze, but they make it work, and Changkyun sleeps better between the two of them than he has done in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for anyone who skipped about the injury all that happens is minhyuk had injured himself and kihyun cleans up his injury for him!

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments appreciated!
> 
> twitter: [@changkihyks](http://twitter.com/changkihyks/)


End file.
